The Legend Of Zelda: Journey Beyond the Desert
by Dark-Link3
Summary: Placed after OoT but Link does not get sent back in time. Link and Zelda get married.
1. Links New Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda© or Nintendo©.(wish i did)  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Journey Beyond The Desert  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link awakens in his bed. He had another nightmare about his recent adventure. Link remembers collecting the Spiritual Stones, pulling the Master Sword, and saving Hyrule. Zelda kept him in his teenage state instead of sending him back to his childhood.  
  
Link looks at the Master Sword in an trancelike stare. The sound of Zelda's voice snapped him out of this trance.  
  
"Link come heither please," Zelda asks.  
  
Link gets out of the large bed that he and Zelda had slept in the previous night. If you can't tell, Zelda and Link are now married. Link puts on his tunic and boots and walks down the stairs to the large dining room.  
  
As link looks around he sees a long dining table with about twenty seats down the sides and one on each end. Above the table is a large crystle chandalier. As a matter of fact everything in the castle is large. Zelda was sitting dead center of the long side of the table. In the center is a large plate with scrambled cucco eggs and bacon. Next to Zelda is another empty plate. Zelda motions to Link to sit down.  
  
"Come sit down beside me," Zelda exclaims.  
  
Link looks at her am then moves to his seat. At that time Link is thinking as his and Zelda's courtship. It all seemed strange to him. They had gotten married so fast. Link shrugged the feeling off and happiness fills his heart. He was so happy to be married to his one true love. He happily starts eating.  
  
Just as Link puts the fork up to his mouth an arrow flies through the open window. The arrow goes between Link and Zelda and hits the wall behind them. Zelda sits in her chair with no expression on her face. Link immediatly jumps out of his chair. He had noticed that the arrow was well aimed and had a note attached. Link then makes his way towards the wall. He pulls the arrow out of the wall and begins the read the note.  
  
To the Hero of Time:  
  
I come from the land beyond the Desert Collosus called Tokar. My race is the Tokra. My name is Queen Rehna.We need your help. Someone has taken the Sword of Naryu. I fear that they will try to steal the other two as well. If these theives get their hands on all three then the whole planet is doomed. We need you to find all three and bring them back to my castle. Play the song of time at the strange rock behind the Desert Temple.  
  
Sincerly, Queen Rehna 


	2. Zelda wants Link to stay

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda© or Nintendo©.(wish i did)  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Journey Beyond The Desert  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link holds the note for awhile comprehending what the Queen had asked.  
  
" Zelda, do you know about a land beyond the desert," asks Link.  
  
" I have heard rumors about a land beyond the desert," Zelda replies, " but none are offical."  
  
" I must go there immediatly," Link says quickly. " I will also need the Ocarina of Time again."  
  
" What am I supposed to do while your gone?" Zelda asks with a hot-tempered tone.  
  
" Prepare all the medical supplies in the kingdom," Link jokes as he walks up the steps.  
  
As Link gets to his room, he looks at the closet containg all his weapons.  
  
" I was hoping I would never have to open this door again," he remarks.  
  
Link opens the closet door and sees all of his weapons from his prevous adventure. He picks up his backpack and gets ready to store his gear. Link picks up his Fairy Bow and quiver. He slings the quiver on his back around the backpack. He then pulls back the sting on the bow and it snaps hittng him on the arm.  
  
" Oh great, now i need to get a new string," Link exclaims in pain.  
  
Link places the bow in it's holder beside the quiver. He then picks up the Megaton Hammer. The hammer slips out of his hands and lands on his big toe.  
  
" Ow, I really need to work out on my off time," Link states rubbing his toe.  
  
Link sets the hammer aside and sees the Hookshot. He picks it up and flips the safety. The trigger is accidentally pressed and the spring expands. The hook to the Hookshot digs into the wall and pulls Link into it. Link gets up and rubs his head.  
  
" I need to practice with these weapons again," he says gingerly.  
  
Link puts the Hookshot in it's clip on his side. He then sees the Heavy and Levatation Boots. He puts them in his pack without trying them on. Then he sees the Boomerang. Link picks it up and flips it in his hand.  
  
" You have helped me alot back when i was a kid," Link proclaims to the item.  
  
He slips it into his pack. Then he sees the Mirror Shield. Link picks it up and sees Zelda's reflection behind him. He slips his arm into the shield.  
  
" Will you tell me where you are going," Zelda asks with a sad tone.  
  
" I am going to Tokar the land beyond the desert," Link states, " and I don't know when or if I am coming back."  
  
" You don't have to do this Link," Zelda says as she starts to cry, " stay here with me." "You are the king of Hyrule now," she continues, " not the Hero of Time."  
  
" I can never stop being the hero of time."  
  
With that said , Link grabs the remaining items and walks down stairs. 


End file.
